La Tiranía de la Reina Celestia
by Applejack Spix
Summary: Qué pasaría si un día despertaras y nada fuera como lo recuerdas, que todo estuviera absolutamente alterado, que todo haya cambiado a algo peligroso y mortífero, y que todo fuera como una terrible pesadilla
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

_El poder corrompe, el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente…_

_Lord Acton, Siglo XIX_

Qué pasaría si un día despertaras y nada fuera como lo recuerdas, que todo estuviera absolutamente alterado, que todo haya cambiado a algo peligroso y mortífero, y que todo fuera como una terrible pesadilla

Después de 1000 años en la luna, Nightmare Moon regresa para cumplir su cometido, frustrado hábilmente por los elementos de la armonía, al volver a convertirse en la princesa Luna, la princesa Celestia le dijo que gobernarían juntas de nuevo, pero ¿y si esto fuera una mentira? ¿y si el poder había corrompido a Celestia? ¿y si la locura le había consumido? ¿y si tú fueras el único que podría pararle?

Star despierta en esta realidad siendo un simple poni terrestre que ha vivido al parecer siempre en Ponyville (lo que quería en cierto modo digamos), sin haber nacido jamás como un alicornio, después de que su hermana le contara que la reina Celestia los dominaba ya hace tiempo y que ha hecho cosas atroces para llegar a donde está y ver a la resistencia que se oponía a su dominio, el acepta la misión de destronar y acabar con Celestia ¿qué pasara? ¿qué habilidades podría ganar Star? ¿podría hacer algo ahora que es solo un poni terrestre? ¿podría siquiera ser competencia para la tiránica reina? ¿qué actos atroces son los que ha cometido Celestia?

Sigamos a Star en esta travesía peligrosa, en la cual el haber despertado solo fue el principio de sus problemas, descubre lo que puede llegar a hacer un poni terrestre con los medios adecuados, la astucia y meramente con el instinto, ve como apoya a la resistencia para desatar una revolución en contra de Celestia y liberar a toda Equestria de sus tiránicos cascos

Aclaro casi todos los personajes de mi otra historia estarán incluidos, la clasificación se quedara como M por mera seguridad y también cabe recalcar que esta historia no incluye y no es clop y también que no es apta para los fans ultra defensores a Celestia que forman parte del llamado imperio solar y también que esta historia no la escribo porque odie a Celestia ni muchos menos, y si se sienten afectados/as pues haya ustedes yo no voy a escribir esta historia con el ese afán, pero si ustedes la sienten así pues que se le va a hacer

Nota: Esta historia la hice inspirándome en el DLC de Assassin's Creed 3: La Tirania del Rey Washington: La Infamia-La Traición-La Redención


	2. Capitulo 1: Despertado

**Sección 1: La Infamia**

**Capitulo 1: Despertado**

_El poder corrompe, el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente_

_Lord Acton, Siglo XIX_

"Star, Star despierta"-dijo Master Science

Star solo se movió un poco y parpadeo, pero no se levanto

"Star, arriba debemos irnos"-dijo Master Science

Star se levanto del suelo del bosque Everfree, al parecer había dormido ahí

"Hermana, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"-pregunto Star

"¿Todavía sueñas?, vinimos aquí juntos, debemos irnos"-dijo Master Science

"Pensaba que estarías en Canterlot, pero estas aquí"-dijo Star

"Estoy aquí, siempre he estado aquí"-dijo Master Science

Entonces Star corrió a abrazar a su hermana

"¿Estás bien?"-pregunto Master Science

"Mejor que bien"-dijo Star

"Bien, ahora ven, he oído gritos cerca, hay que averiguar que está pasando"-dijo Master Science

Master Science salió trotando, seguida de cerca por Stra, mientras lo hacían conversaban sobre cosas que no entendía Star

"Creo que esto es culpa mía"-dijo Master Science

"¿Que es culpa tuya? ¿qué has hecho?"-pregunto Star

De repente se empezaron a oír voces, y tal parecía que era de un poni macho, cuando llegaron a la fuente del ruido, Master Science y Star vieron a un grupo de ponis macho, que golpeaban a un poni hembra

"¿Acaso eres tú? ladrona, intentaste robar la fuente de su poder"-dijo uno de los ponis

"Tu ve a la derecha, yo a la izquierda, encárgate del que tiene sometida a esa poni"-dijo Master Science

Star hizo lo que su hermana le indico, aunque no entendía aun que pasaba, cuando estuvo listo trato de impulsarse con sus alas pero algo raro paso, ya que no respondieron, pero aun así logro alcanzar su objetivo

"No es ella a quien buscáis"-dijo Master Science

La pelea contra los ponis no duro mucho, gracias que Master Science los noqueaba fácilmente con su magia, Star intentaba lo mismo, pero algo no estaba, por una extraña razón su magia tampoco respondía, Master Science tenía a uno de los ponis sujetado con su magia poniendo un chuchillo en su garganta

"¿Por qué ha enviado Celestia a sus ponis a Everfree?"-pregunto Master Science

"¿la princesa Celestia?"-pregunto Star

"Para encontrar a alguien, a una poni que intento quitárselo"-dijo el poni

"No serás tú quien me delate"-dijo Master Science

Entonces el cuchillo se movió por toda la garganta del poni, rasgando la yugular y matando irremediablemente al poni, solo entonces Master Science lo dejo caer, la sangre aun brotaba por el cuello del "pobre" poni

"¿Que tiene que ver la princesa Celestia con esto? ya no gobierna sola, la princesa Luna a vuelto"-pregunto Star

"Una hermosa fantasía Star, pero sabes que Celestia enloqueció de poder hace mucho, intente detenerla pero falle, y ahora he provocado esta ira sobre nosotros"-dijo Master Science

"No lo entiendo, nada encaja pero…."-decía Star pero fue interrumpido por la poni que rescataron

"Los ponis de la Reina Celestia están asaltando Ponyville y asesinando a todo poni, te buscan a ti Master Science"-dijo la poni

"¿La reina Celestia?"-pregunto Star

"Vamos"-dijo Master Science

Master Science y Star de nuevo echaron a trotar mientras seguían hablando, Star estaba impactado, no sabía siquiera que estaba pasando

"Nunca imagine que atacaría de forma tan directa"-dijo Master Science

"¿Hablas de la princesa Celestia? ¿por que la ha llamado reina esa poni?"-pregunto Star

"Muchos inocentes están sufriendo por mi culpa, no solo en el refugio, debemos proteger a tantos como podamos"-dijo Master Science

Master Science y Star llegaron a unos arbustos en el linde cerca de Ponyville y el bosque Everfree, se notaba algo raro, parecía que el bosque se había expandido, observaron que unos ponis habían encerrado a los habitantes en el ayuntamiento, ambos oían, con un hechizo potenciador, la conversación

"Decidnos donde está y estos ponis vivirán, reusad y arderán, es bastante fácil de entender"-dijo el unicornio que estaba ante la puerta de la ruina

"No conocemos a quien buscas"-respondieron de adentro

"Muy bien"-dijo el poni

"Por favor, por favor, ahí dentro hay ponis hembras y potros ¿eres un monstruo? No lo hagas"-dijo el poni en el interior

"Os lo he advertido"-dijo el poni e hizo una seña para que otros dos ponis con antorchas se acercaran

Pero aun así todo esto era visto por Star y Master Scince

"Hazlo en silencio"-dijo Master Science moviéndose mientras le hacia una seña a Star para que la siguiera

"No dejes que te vean"-dijo Master Science y entonces se puso un hechizo de invisibilidad, Star trato de hacerlo pero de nuevo noto que su magia no respondía

"Tómalos por sorpresa"-dijo Master Science por ultimo antes de irse

Star tuvo que arreglárselas sin su magia para dejar inconscientes a todos sus enemigos, aun no comprendía que era todo este asunto y más por que los guardias reales estaban en el bosque Everfree, todos le tiene miedo al lugar, hasta a ellos, después de acabar con todos se reunió de nuevo con su hermana en la entrada de la ruina

"Libéralos, todo esto es culpa mía"-dijo Master Science

Star intento volver a usar su magia, nada de nuevo, entonces opto por quitar la barricada con sus propios cascos, cuando lo hizo los ponis salieron trotando muy rápido

"Alejaos de la ciudad todo lo posible, refugiaos en el bosque"-les decía Star a todos

Star se unió a los ponis, pero un grito lo hizo perder la concentración, era su hermana

"STAR"-grito Master Science

Solo a unos pocos metros de Star había caído una piedra de catapulta, por suerte se salvo pero no podía decirse lo mismo de los ponis que iban delante suyo, el golpe de la piedra había atontado a Star, Master Science atrajo a su hermano con su magia hasta la pared del ayuntamiento, una vez cubiertos señalo hacia un lugar

"Ahí"-dijo Master Science

Star vio el lugar donde estaban las catapultas, justo en el momento en que iban a disparar otra piedra

"Fuego"-se oyó decir de un guardia real

La piedra llego al ayuntamiento e hizo que se callera la mayor parte del techo sobre Star y Master Science, pero gracias a la reacción rápido lograron esquivar los escombros justo antes de que les cayeran encima, ambos entonces echaron a trotar en dirección a la catapulta más cercana

"Correr más rápido"-dijo Master Science

Seguían trotando lo más rápido que podía, Star veía horrorizado como había mllones de ponis muertos en el suelo, era algo que no quería creer

"No me lo perdonare si no los detenemos a tiempo"-dijo Master Science

"Es una locura, no entiendo lo que está pasando"-dijo Star

Ya llegando a su destino, ahora se tenían que enfrentar con ponis de la guardia real, los cuales custodiaban la catapulta, una vez que los acabaron, tomaron el control de la catapulta

"Tu, necesito tu ayuda, ayúdame a cargarla"-dijo Master Science a uno de los ponis que estaban por ahí, mientras Star se preparaba para dispararla

"El ejercito de la reina avanza, detenlos con esta arma"-dijo Master Science

Star activaba la catapulta, lanzando y lanzando piedras en contra de aquellos que bien podían ser sus compañeros, no entendía que hacían la mayoría de los guardias reales atacando Ponyville, pero suponía que si no los detenía esto acabaría peor de lo que ya estaba, ya una vez diseñado un poco sus fuerzas, los guardias reales emprendieron la retirada o eso parecía

"Se retiran, lo hemos conseguido"-dijo Star

"Las tropas de Celestia no se retiran, o avanzan o mueren, a Sweet Apple Acres, desde ahí podremos verlo todo mejor"-dijo Master Science

Ambos de nuevo emprendieron a trotar, ¿Sweet Apple Acres? pensaba Star, tal vez Applejack podría explicarle lo que estaba pasando

"Si hubiera conseguido quitarle el casco, ahora debo enmendar mi culpa"-dijo Master Science

"¿Casco? hermana esto resulta cada vez más difícil de entender"-dijo Star

De la nada aparecieron milicianos y guardia reales, quienes atacaron a Master Science y a Star a unos metros de llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, no les resulto muy difícil vencerlos gracias a Master Science, cuando casi llegaban Star pudo notar que había casas en los terrenos de la granja, otra cosa muy extraña a su parecer, los ponis salían huyendo, algo estaba pasando más adelante, ambos pasaron una casa que al momento estallo, pero no inmuto a ninguno de los 2, ya casi estaban en la granja pero en el camino había alguien parada

"Ahí está, la poni que intento robarme la fuente y el símbolo de mi poder, míralo bien pues será la última cosa que veras en esta vida, he venido aquí a destruirte junto a tu lamentable refugio pues ninguno merecéis vivir"-dijo Celestia levantando el casco que traía con su magia, el cual tenía un extraño brillo

Master Science se iba a adelantar para decir algo, pero fue detenida por Star, tenía muchas cosas que decirle a la princesa Celestia

"Princesa Celestia ¿por qué hace esto? después de todo lo que ha logrado, recupere el sentido"-dijo Star

"Jajajajajaja otro poni delirante, jamás había estado en mejor uso de razón, ahora arrodíllate ante tu monarca y has penitencia en el último momento, antes de que recibas tu terrible recompensa, vamos ocúpense de ellos"-dijo Celestia a sus guardia

Así se empezó otra batalla de nuevo en contra de las fuerzas de la reina, pero había otro inconveniente, había gente encerrada en la granja y algunos guardias se acercaban a prender los explosivos para hacerlos volar

"Star ahí un guardia real, que no prendan fuego a la pólvora, mata a quien intente encender las mechas"-dijo Master Science

Star se las arreglo para romperle el cuello a todos los guardias reales que se acercaba, le era difícil ya que no podía usar ninguno de sus métodos conocidos y además venían por todas las direcciones, debía de estar atento, pero al final logro liquidar a todos, una vez acabado Star vio todo el desastre que había pasado

"Ha intentado destruir todo el pueblo y es culpa mía"-dijo Master Science

"No entiendo nada, Celestia me conoce, si algo se es que es una poni de razón, pero esa no era la misma a quien una vez llame maestra"-dijo Star

"Te encuentras bien ¿cuándo has conocido tu a esa monstruo?"-pregunto Master Science

"La conocí, yo…. hermana no tiene sentido, Celestia, la violencia, que no pueda volar o usar magia, todo"-dijo Star

"Tenemos que volver y avisar a los ponis del refugio, antes de que la reina loca desate ahí su destrucción"-dijo Master Science

Ambos entonces se pusieron a caminar en aquel lugar de devastación

"Y por cierto Star ¿tu volar o hacer magia? si no eres un unicornio o un pegaso, mucho menos alicornio, eres solo un poni terrestre"-pregunto Master Science

Entonces Star, con susto, se toco la cabeza y la espalda con sus cascos delanteros y lo comprobó, era cierto su alas y su cuerno no estaban, habían desaparecido mágicamente

"¿Que madres esta y me está pasando? ¿por qué carajos esta todo de esta forma? no lo entiendo, amigo poni encapuchado dime qué pasa"-pensaba Star pero no recibió respuesta alguna-"¿Que paso con Applejack y las demás?"-dijo entonces Star

"Applejack y las otras 4 lideran un grupo, están a salvo, en cuanto a Twilight Sparkle mejor no hablemos de ello"-dijo Master Science


	3. Capitulo 2: Advierte al Refugio

**Sección 1: La Infamia**

**Capitulo 2: Advierte al Refugio**

Master Science y Star se echaron a correr en medio de toda esa devastación, Star aun no se creía lo que pasaba, los soldado peleaban con los ponis que trataban de defender su hogares, las lanzas pasaban rozando a Star dándoles a los soldados de lleno

"El Ponyville que conocía era un escenario de felicidad y prosperidad, no el de un desastre"-dijo Star

Master Science y Star se internaban en el bosque Ever free conforme seguían corriendo

"Por aquí, llegaremos antes"-dijo Master Science

Master Science también lo dijo por qué delante de ellos había una barricada custodiada por guardias y milicia de la reina, siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un claro en el cual se oyó la voz de un guardia

"ATAQUE"-grito el poni

Master Science y Star estaban peleando con la emboscada, pero cada vez venían mas y mas enemigos, para su suerte aparecieron dos ponis terrestres para ayudarlos, con esta ayuda acabaron más rápido con todos los enemigos que se acercaban a ellos, al final no quedo ni uno, ahora podían hablar con tranquilidad

"La reina loca Celestia tiene sed de guerra y quiere destruir nuestro refugio, necesitamos a todo aquel que pueda ayudar, uníos"-dijo Master Science

"Lo sabemos, la abuela Smith nos envió a reunir ramas del gran manzano zap, quiere que defendamos a nuestra gente"-dijo uno de los ponis que tenía una gran cicatriz atravesándole la boca

"¿Para hacer el te? ¿ha perdido el juicio? los riesgos del te superan con mucho su poder, no debéis hacerlo"-dijo Master Science

"¿Has visto lo que puede hacer? ¿es peligroso?"-pregunto el mismo poni

"Lo he visto, es peor que peligroso, es una promesa de locura incluso de muerte para los más débiles"-dijo Master Science

"Lo ordeno la jefa del refugio"-dijo el otro poni el cual tenía tres cicatrices atravesando su ojo izquierdo pero sin no haber perdido su ojo

"Creedme el té del gran manzano zap no es bueno, volved con nosotros"-dijo Master Science

"Vamos a obedecer la ordenes de la jefa del refugio recogeremos la ramas, habla con la abuela Smith si logras convencerla las quemaremos"-dijo el poni de la cicatriz en la boca

"Así lo hare"-dijo Master Science

Master Science y Star volvieron a correr hacia el refugio, en dirección opuesta a los ponis que se habían encontrado

"¿Que es el té del gran manzano zap?"-pregunto Star

"Algo que los del refugio jamás debieron de descubrir, es un te elaborado con la rama virgen del gran manzano zap y que consumen nuestros guerreros, proporciona cierta… fortaleza Star pero por cada atributo físico que ofrece roba parte de tu mente, nadie debería beberlo"-dijo Mastre Science

"¿Lo has bebido?"-pregunto Star

"Jamás pero he visto lo que ocurre a los que sí lo han hecho, eres hijo de un semental violenta, te afectaría mucho más que otros, no permitiré que lo pruebes"-dijo Master Science

Master Science y Star seguían corriendo, se acercaban a un puente colgadizo y delante del estaban las ruinas del antigüo castillo de Luna, en otras palabras el refugió

"Aun no es tarde, gracias a Luna"-dijo Master Science

Ambos entraron al refugio e inmediatamente Master Science se dirigió a la sala del trono, donde estaba la abuela Smith reunida con mas ponis sentados a su alrededor, ahí entonces la encaro

"¿Pretendes hacer te del gran manzano zap? ¿acaso has olvidado las consecuencias de beberlo? por que yo no"-dijo Master Science

"No Master Science pero cuando nos enfrentamos a alguien como la reina loca, no hay alternativa"-dijo la abuela Smith

"¿No hay alternativa? podemos luchar como ponis normales, mi hermano y yo hemos luchado siendo solo 2, imagina la fuerza de todo el refugio unido"-dijo Master Science

"¿Y a cuántos de esos temibles guardias reales has vencido a la vez? ¿2? ¿5? ¿10? miles de ellos van a venir a destruirnos, miles que tú has despertado, nuestra supervivencia depende de la fuerza del gran manzano zap"-dijo la abuela Smith

"Estas tan loca como la reina, haz lo que quiera pero mi hermano no beberá el té"-dijo Master Science y se llevo a Star hacia las escalera para ir a la planta baja del refugio, una vez allí irían a su tienda

"Entonces morirá como tú"-dijo la abuela Smith

Afuera se escuchaban truenos, Star y Master Science caminaban entre un mar de tiendas en el refugio para llegar a la de Master Science

"Anciana estúpida"-dijo Master Science

"¿Que sugieres que hagamos hermana? no tenemos elección salvo pelear"-dijo Star

"Lo sé tengo algo que no ayudara, algo que perteneció a nuestro padre"-dijo Master Science

"¿Nuestro padre?"-pregunto Star

"Te lo dejo hace mucho tiempo, antes de morir"-dijo Master Science mientras llegaban a su tienda una vez dentro se escucho que afuera empezaba a llover fuerte

Master Science buscaba una caja entre sus pertenencias y la encontró, después dirigió a algo que cubría una manta polvorienta por el tiempo, Star no sabía que podía haberle dejado su padre, el pensaba que lo detestaba por lo que había pasado, Master Science destapo el objeto y le entrego la caja a Star, el objeto cubierto era una antigua armadura (aparentemente de su padre) de la guardia real nocturno y la caja contenía unas cuchillas con unos brazaletes para usarlos en el casco

"¿Nuestro padre dejo esto para mí?"-pregunto Star

"Perteneció a la guardia real nocturna, no era un secreto"-dijo Master Sience

"Sé quien fue nuestro padre y se para que sirven"-dijo Star sujetando los brazaletes de la espada y poniéndoselo en el casco derecho y en el izquierdo

"¿Lo sabes?"-pregunto Master Science impactada

"Seguro que serán útiles"-dijo Star anexando las cuchillas al brazalete y poniéndose la armadura como podía

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"-pregunto Master Science

"No puedo explicarlo, nada de esto encaja, nada es como debería ser, no deberías estar aquí yo te vi…"-decía Star pero fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo que se oyó afuera

Ambos se miraron y echaron a correr mientras las cuchillas se retraían en los brazaletes de Star, salieron a un campo de batalla la situación era terrible, las fuerzas de la reina había llegado al refugio y atacaban sin tregua alguna

"Esta aquí"-dijo Master Science mientras le corría a un guardia y le partía el cuello con su magia

Star se puso a salvar a cuantos podía con los nuevos regalos de su padre, valla que le servían bastante, pero siempre soltaba las mismas palabras

"CORRED, AL BOSQUE"-gritaba Star

Master Science y Star peleaban contra cientos de guardias reales, el refugio estaba rodeado y aun acabando con unos cuantos seguían llegando mas y mas conforme caían ante Star

"FUERA DE AQUÍ, NO TENDRAN NADA DE PIEDAD"-les gritaba Star a los guardias reales pero aun no dejaba de sentir que en cualquier momento podría aniquilar a algún conocido suyo

Star daba lo mejor que podía, solo así le daría más tiempo para escapar a los ponis que no combatían pero aun así muchos eran aniquilados sin piedad, Star pensaba cuanto faltaría para que él y Master Science se quedaran solos contra miles de guardias reales

"DEBEIS UIR"-le grito Star a unos ponis que acababa de salvar ya que los guardias los habían acorralado

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable, con la última caída de los guerreros que luchaban en contra de los guardia, Master Science y Star se habían separados y ahora estaban rodeados de muchos guardias reales, cuanto podían aguantar antes de terminar como todos, pero ahora ya no solo eran guardias reales comunes, muchos integrantes de la guardia personal y de la de elite se habían unido al combate, todos ellos tenían rodeado a Star

"No puedo caer, no ante ustedes"-dijo Star

Se oyó una tremenda carcajada por parte de los guardias, lo cual a Star no le gusto y lo enfureció demasiado

"Se los dije"-dijo Star antes de ponerse a atacar con mas furia de lo normal

Uno a uno los guardias caían cual fichas de dómino, parecía que la habilidad y el entrenamiento de Star seguía del todo intacto, esto le agradaba ya que los guardias parecían simples muñecas de trapo, pero una vez que termino con ellos en la puerta, enfrente del puente colgadizo, debajo de la lluvia que no cesaba se visualizo a la reina en persona, acompañada meramente por Discord y por Twilight

"Capitan Discord, Capitana Twilight, a veces pierdo la fe en nuestro proyecto, cuestiono mi habilidad y mi fortaleza pero con ustedes a mi lado creo que traeremos la utopía a este mundo y lo haremos con puño de acero ¿puedo contar con su lealtad?"-pregunto Celestia

"Cuente con mi palabra solemne"-dijo Discord

"Y la mía"-dijo Twilight

"Muchas gracias honorables caballero y dama, este mundo los recordara"-dijo Celestia

"NO DEIS CUARTEL A LOS SALVAJES"-grito Discord antes de salir corriendo hacia la batalla acompañado de Twilight y pasando a lado de Master Science quien estaba ya cerca de la reina, esta entonces le puso atención a ella

"Aquí no venceréis"-dijo Master Science

"Jajajajaja ¿tu? ¿sigues viva? que sorprendente, esta vez me asegurare de que mueres de verdad"-dijo Celestia mientras brillaba el casco y ese brillo a su vez pasaba a su cuerno

Star seguía peleando sin percatarse de la situación, solo hasta que acuchillo al poni con el que estaba peleando se fijo en Master Science, Master Science corrió hacia la reina para ponerle fin a todo esto pero fue un grave error ya que en ese momento la reina disparo un rayo potenciado de su cuerno, el cual atravesó a Master Science haciendo que callera de rodillas, después que se desplomara hacia delante y matándola al final irremediablemente pero sin que el hechizo dejara marca, Celestia admiraba su trabajo con gran gozo, solo entonces Star echo a correr hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana

"HERMANA"-grito Star

Star sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada solo tratar de vengarla, alzo la vista y encaro a Celestia

"Celestia"-dijo con demasiado odio, Star

Star se levanto y se preparo para combatir con la reina desquiciada

"Te enfrentas a la fuerza de la soberanía"-dijo Celestia

Star echo a correr hacia ella pero no llego ni a tocarla, ya que Celestia había creado un escudo que lo rechazo e hizo que saliera despedido unos metros hacia atrás

"Vete de una vez"-dijo Celestia haciendo su cabeza para atrás

Star volvió a correr hacia ella pero esta lo rechazo lanzando un rayo no letal de su cuerno, Star de nuevo salió despedido unos metros hacia atrás, Celestia le lanzaba rayos y rayos haciendo que Star retrocediera cada vez más hasta que por fin Star se cansó

"Con mi poder gobernare sobre un mundo utópico"-dijo Celestia cargando su cuerno con energía y de repente lo estampo contra el suelo causando una enorme onda expansiva la cual hizo que Star retrocediera otros metros más y callera de rodillas al fin derrotado

Celestia se acerco a Star con paso firme y como si su cuerno fuera un palo de golf mágicamente golpeo a Star, lo que hizo que este saliera despedido y callera unos metros mas atras sobre su espalda, Star ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, la reina entonces preparo su cuerno y le disparo a Star 2 pequeños rayos en el pecho los cual ahora si habían herido a Star dejándole 2 agujeros por los cuales brotaba su sangre

"Trae eso aquí, debo asegurarme"-le dijo Celestia a uno de sus guardias, este le paso su lanza

Celestia encajo la lanza en el estomago de Star y le volvió a disparar uno de sus rayos al mismo lugar donde había hecho contacto la espada con su carne, lo último que vio Star entonces fue la cara de satisfacción de la reina y el cuerpo de su hermana que yacía a un lado suyo y así cerro sus ojos aceptando su repentina muerte

* * *

******Bueno mis lectores aqui termina este ca****pitulo, lamento no haber dejado mensaje en el otro capitulo, la mera verdad se me escapo, hay un problema ya entre a la escuela espero si no ausentarme tanto y pueda seguir actualizando con regularidad (minimo una ves al mes como siempre, espero),**** les dejo este capitulo para su deleite** ¿Y bien que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejen su review que nada les cuesta :)


End file.
